It is common in ice-cream scoops which separate the ball of ice-cream from the scoop that they have a hoop which separates the ice-cream from the scoop and that this hoop be mounted on a shaft which is rotated by a gear or lever and that the shaft or gear or lever which operates the shaft be attached to a spring so that release of hand pressure causes the hoop to return to its original position. Ice-cream scoops of this kind are cumbersome, complex in design and have a number of moving parts which break down, such as the hoop, and the spring and gears which operate the hoop and they are difficult to keep clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,381 dated July 17, 1979 to August M. Sciortino describes an ice-cream scoop obviating the above-noted disadvantages in that the hoop, gears and springs are eliminated and replaced by an injector pivoted on the handle adjacent the semi-spherical bowl and including an arcuate tongue conforming to the bowl when in bottomed position in the bowl. To accommodate the tongue, the bowl bottom and side wall are recessed. This recess causes protrusion on the outside surface of the bowl and this is detrimental to the scooping action within the ice-cream. Moreover, the scoop of this Patent is difficult to clean, because the ejector is not detachable from the scoop itself and the underside of the tongue is difficult of access.